Pyjama Game
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai, Tala/Michael:: Michael doesn’t know what to do when he spots Kai wearing a pyjama top that Miguel was wearing the night before. No one else is suspicious, but his curiosity won’t leave him alone!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Pyjama Game  
**Summary:** Michael doesn't know what to do when he spots Kai wearing a pyjama top that Miguel was wearing the night before. No one else is suspicious, but his curiosity won't leave him alone!  
**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai, Tala/Michael  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, Twoshot.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade.

X3 Yep, another secret relationship found out through different means. I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Stretching his arms over his head, Michael releases a soft noise of relaxation before slumping back into his seat, turning his gaze back to the flat screen TV that is mounted on the wall in the corner of the room.

Everyone, that means all the teams that have been involved with any of the three championships, have been granted a free holiday on the behalf of the BBA. He's not sure why the BBA has granted this, but he hears that Tyson can be _very_ persistent when he wants something bad enough.

However, there are no girls with them at present, as they are in another part of the hotel. There's only a handful of them, anyway, nothing like the amount of guys there are.

He's actually glad that the girls are separated from the guys in the hotel, they can do what they want, say what they want and be real pricks if they wanted without the fear of offending one of those bossy girls. And it's nice to have a night where neither Hilary nor Julia is yelling at them for apparent inappropriate behaviour.

Currently, they are sitting in the lounge room, the TV on with the news, all of them wearing their night attire, not caring if someone is wearing pyjamas with little Beyblades on them or just a pair of boxer shorts.

A few of his fellow bladers have already snuck off to bed, to either sleep or to hide for a while in privacy.

Lifting his head out of the palm of his hand, Michael notices that Kai and Miguel are both lingering near the doorway of the room as they speak quietly to each other. Kai is wearing a simple white button up shirt that has the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows and simple black boxers, while Miguel is wearing a set of dark blue pyjamas with a white shirt underneath the short sleeved top.

He doesn't know what the two are saying to each other, but it doesn't really matter. It's not uncommon to see the two of them together; they've been inseparable since this whole vacation started. They are often seen together, just the two of them alone. They are always going out for walks together and Kai actually looks happy and somewhat content in his presence, so no one has said anything to them. It's rare enough seeing Kai crack a smile, let alone one that actually has a sense of contentment to it.

However, they're not the only two who seemed to have formed a strong bond. In fact, many of the bladers seem to be growing close friendships with those from rival teams.

Michael, himself, has actually starting to get along with Tala Ivanov of the Russian team. Despite Emily and Steve's insistence that they are all evil, the Russian bladers, Michael knows better. They all possess quite amusing character traits that make them incredibly interesting to know as people.

Tala can be incredibly funny when he wants to be, Bryan is a deranged adrenaline junkie, Spencer is well informed with most medical procedures and Ian desperately wants to be a bomb technician when he gets older.

"It's getting late," Tala suddenly comments next to him as he too spies Miguel and Kai bidding each other good night and those around him nod their heads in silent agreement. He then turns to look in Michael's direction while everyone else slips away to their appointed rooms. "You are heading off as well?"

Once again, Michael stretches his limbs and nods his head. "Might as well."

Tala nods and climbs to his feet, offering a hand for Michael to take, which is does with a sense of gratitude and pulls him to his feet to stand next to him. "See ya later," he says as a form of goodnight.

"Night, Tala," Michael says with a smile and heads to his room, feeling Tala's eyes on his back, waiting to make sure he takes those few steps to his room in peace and safety. He glances over his shoulder as he closes the door, momentarily catching a glance of the observing redhead.

Michael likes Tala, though he'd never tell anyone. Tala isn't as bad as a few of the others make him out to be. Sure, he can be impulsive at the best of times, but he's a nice, down to earth guy who isn't afraid of anything. He's the only person who can make Judy stutter incoherently from his witty retorts and the only one who isn't afraid of Kai when he's in full-fledge mother-hen mode.

God help anyone who gets on the wrong side of Kai when his maternal instincts kick in. He's seen the result of it and it ain't pretty.

Walking over to his bed, Michael lifts the covers and slips under, snuggling into the pillow and blankets. Thank goodness that they are on vacation; he can sleep in tomorrow! Something he hasn't done for a while now.

A soft smile graces his lips as he wonders what tomorrow will bring.

------------------------

The sounds of people talking with hushed, but urgent voices arouse Michael from his sleep. Reluctantly lifting his head off his pillow, he forces his eyes to open and painfully glances at the clock next to his bed.

Seven am in the morning?! He's on vacation; seven am is not suppose to exist while he's on vacation!

Muttering darkly under his breath, Michael rolls over, only to fall out of bed, hitting the floor with a thud. More curses follow, this time only a lot more colourful and he slowly staggers to his feet. Rubbing his side, he limps over to his door and flings it open, a scowl on his face at being awoken in the morning so early.

"What the hell is all the noise about?" he asks, only to blink his eyes in confusion when he sees Tala, Lee and Hiro talking out in the hallway. They immediately turn to him with slightly guilty expressions that have a small hint of annoyance underneath.

"The munchkins are in the kitchen again, causing havoc," Tala explains to him with a wince on his scowling face. "We better get Kai out here. I don't like waking him like this as he needs to get some sleep, but I also don't want to head in there without backup."

Michael nods his head feverishly, he too, not wanting to be the one to walk into that battlefield without the guiding grace of Kai next to him. That enigma could walk through a blazing fire and come out the other side unharmed.

"I'll get him," Michael says. "Make sure they don't leave the kitchen."

Tala nods and races back down stairs with Hiro and Lee close behind as Michael turns on his heel and walks to the end of the hallway where Kai's room is situated. It's at the very end of the hallway where he has a sense of privacy, but can also make sure that everyone else is alright if anything should happen and they had to flee the building in haste.

That is so typical of Kai, a mother-hen through and through.

Kai is the only one, out of everyone here, who can easily apprehend the three munchkins, aka Ian, Kevin and Daichi as they are now known as, with the utmost ease. He's the only one who can anticipate their moves and the only one quick enough to catch all three of them. He has this aura about him that instantly calms a situation, and authority like manner that demands respect.

"Kai!" Michael calls through the door as he knocks on it with a sense of urgency. Who knows what kind of horror the three munchkins have done to the kitchen of this hotel. "Quick, the three munchkins have broken into the kitchen!"

There's a noise of someone stumbling out of bed and then the sound of the chain link on the door being thrown off in haste. A split second later, the door flings open and Kai is standing there, his clothes and hair in slight disarray as his brow furrows in mild anger.

"What? Again?" he hisses as he slams the door shut behind him and begins marching down the hallway, Michael trailing close behind him as he mutters words of murderous intent under his breath. "When I get my hands on those three..."

Michael suddenly furrows his brow as he takes a good look at Kai's choice of shirt. It's a deep midnight blue, short sleeved pyjama top that appears a little too big for him. He is sure that Kai wasn't wearing that last night. "...Where did you get that shirt from?" he asks literally out of the blue.

Kai immediately freezes as if he just realizes something very important and significant, and subconsciously pulls at the collar of his shirt. "Er, it's just something I pick up."

"It's a good colour," Michael ends up saying, Kai's reply doing very little to quell a sense of suspicion that is now taking up residency in his chest. He, however, doesn't have much time to contemplate that interesting little fact as they have reached the kitchen.

Immediately, Kai walks past the three older males guarding the door, who rightfully step out of his way. Hiro is apologizing repeatedly to the hotel staff and owner, who are all wearing expressions of annoyance of all varieties. However, they too, take a step back when Kai appears, his gaze blazing with anger.

"What the hell do the three of you think you are doing?!" Kai yells as he steps into the kitchen, the doors falling shut behind him, blocking everyone's view of what is about to transpire.

Michael, along with everyone else, winces when they hear cries of innocence from the younger males, the three of them claiming to be merely having fun. However, Kai is quick to inform them that trashing a hotel's kitchen was not a form of fun or amusement.

Suddenly, the doors fly open and three short males appear, all of them kneeling on the ground, their heads bowed as they appear sad and sorry for themselves.

"We're extremely sorry for all the chaos we have caused this morning," they say all at once, at exactly the same time and pitch. "We apologize for the inconvenience."

Michael can't help but whistle, impressed that Kai actually made the three of them apologize with sincerity. Usually, they offer a cheekily 'sorry' before taking off to cause more trouble. Is it any wonder that they always turn to Kai when the three munchkins are making nuisances of themselves?

How does he do it?

Kai appears a moment later, his hands on his hips in a form of disapproval and narrows his eyes at the three males. "Right, if you lot have finish making complete asses of yourselves, I'm going back to bed."

"Back to bed?" Michael mutters in confusion as Kai walks past him. "But, aren't you normally up at this time of the morning anyway?"

Kai stills in his steps, his back ridged and tense. "Believe it or not I like to sleep in occasionally," he mutters, causing Michael to raise his eyebrows toward his hairline. He swears that there's a sense of embarrassment in his voice.

"Er, sure," he mutters as Kai starts walking again and he turns back to his fellow captains, who seem to have missed that little exchange as they are too busy scowling their younger teammates.

"I'm going back to bed as well," Michael mutters as he turns around and begins his journey back to his room. Along the way, he meets several other teens popping their heads out of their rooms, all looking at him through bleary eyes. He simply tells them that it's nothing to worry about and go back to bed, to which they promptly do.

However, while telling Max that Kai has taken care of everything, he almost collides with Miguel as he turns around to his room again. He immediately mutters a quick apology, which Miguel counters with his own.

It took Michael a moment to really look at the Spaniard before a sudden jolt of realization hit him square in the chest and he reels back in shock. "Gah!"

"What?" Miguel says as he too reels back in surprise, his blue eyes widening in alarm before furrowing his brow in confusion. "My hair doesn't look that bad."

"Y-your pants," Michael finds himself stuttering incoherently.

Miguel's confusion only grows and he raises an eyebrow at him. "You have a problem with my pants?"

"I, er, no, of course not," Michael stutters as he backs away slowly, knowing that he is probably making a fool of himself, but he can't help it. He just realize something, and it's something big!

"Heh. Gotta go!" he says as he suddenly turns on his heel and dashes to his room, throwing open the door and then intentionally slamming it shut behind him as he leans against it.

That shirt Kai was wearing just now, it's a dark blue, the same colour as Miguel's pants, the same colour of the shirt Miguel was wearing last night but not wearing now. It makes a tiny bit of sense now, the realization and recognition upon first seeing it.

That shirt that Kai was wearing was Miguel's shirt! Why would Kai be wearing it now?

A light blush suddenly graces Michael's cheeks and he swallows thickly. Could the two of them be...together?

Dammit, dammit, dammit! Now, Michael has to find out for sure if Kai and Miguel are dating or not. His curiosity won't leave him alone until he does.

It's going to be a long day...

* * *

Aw, poor Mikey. This was going to be a oneshot, but I decided to make it a twoshot. More fun that way X3

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Thanks so much; Tenshi of Freedom, The Swordsman, Taijiya Mizu, DarkBombayAngel, sola-bola, kiki, chrono-contract, FallenHope-Angel, Thegoldenlock, glitteredvixen06, SherryBird, Rapunzelle, the Light Shadow, Painted Ys, Blaze Queenie and kaitouahiru for taking the time to review! –_glomps everyone_-

And here we are, the second part of this two-shot. I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Thanks to the early disruption by the three munchkins, breakfast was served at 9am instead of the usual 8am, which gave a few of the bladers staying at the hotel an excuse to sleep in for another hour or so before stumbling out of bed and eating their breakfast, notably perkier than the other mornings.

However, Michael isn't able to enjoy such a luxury. Since stumbling across the knowledge that Kai and Miguel seem to be sharing pyjamas, he can't stop his mind from going over the possibility that the two of them are in a relationship. Sure, they could be just really good friends, but Kai is best friends with Tala and the blitz boys, and they don't swap clothes like pre-teen school girls.

Ok, the fact that Kai is too small to fit into _any_ of their clothing could also be a factor, but why would they want to swap clothing at all? Kai is ungodly rich and can buy whatever the hell he wants.

No, he and Miguel have to be dating; there is no other way to explain it. Let's not forget that Miguel was walking from the end of the hallway where Kai's room is and heading towards his own room, at the other end of the hallway.

Coincidence? Don't think so.

Sitting uncharacteristically silently at the tables as his fellow bladers have breakfast around him, Michael can't help but discreetly peer at his surroundings. So far, neither Kai nor Miguel has made an appearance yet and he is starting to find that very suspicious. Did Kai go back to his room to sleep in, or did he sneak into Miguel's room?

A light blush flitters across Michael's cheeks at the thought and he resists the urge to literally bash his head against the table in front of him.

Like, who cares if Kai and Miguel are secretly dating? It's none of his business what they do in their spare time.

Then, from the corner of his eye he notices a certain dual-haired Russian step into the room, surprisingly alone, no longer wearing his sleepwear. He casts a quick glance around the room, his ruby red eyes seemingly searching for something. Then, from another door on the opposite side of the room, steps Miguel, he too dressed for the day.

The two bladers immediately catch each other's gazes, small knowing smiles gracing their lips as they nod their heads in acknowledgement. They continue to hold each other's eyes, lingering so subtlety, almost reluctant to be the first to look away. They then turn and walk towards the tables were their teammates are, seemingly pretending that nothing happened.

And Michael resists the urge to bash his head on the table once again at how subtle, yet blindingly obvious the two of them are together. If they're not in a secret relationship, they so have the hots for each other!

Subtle hints aren't doing it for him, Michael is afraid. He's need more solid proof until his curiosity is quelled enough for him to go about normal life again.

It's going to be a long day.

-----------------------------------------

Since that whole morning incident before and at breakfast, Michael had unwilling spend the whole day observing Kai and Miguel from a distance. He's trying to be very careful as the last thing he wants is for Kai, or anyone of his fellow badass Russians for that matter, to find him spying on their teammate. Sure, Tala might be a bit lenient as the two of them are quite close now, but Bryan and Spencer can be terrifyingly protective when they want to be.

It's not like Kai needs protecting, though. A right spitfire, that one.

And from the information he gathered today, there is no doubt in his mind that there is definitely something going on between him and Miguel.

Well, for starters there was that incident where after breakfast where Tyson became a little too friendly with Miguel, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and practically hanging off of him like a love struck fan, even though he was just being his friendly self. That sight most certainly didn't sit well with Kai as he was practically seething in his own skin. He had his hands clenched into fists by his side and he was trembling with a sense of anger.

But it was his glare that really told the tale; his patent glare of death has always been frightening, but today it was even more so. It actually prompted Tyson to eep loudly in fear and then to hide behind Miguel, which only earned him more of Kai's wrath.

The poor world champion had no idea why he earned Kai's anger and quickly scuttled away, claiming he did nothing wrong.

Miguel wore a grin that held amusement to it as he turned his attention to Kai, shrugging lightly when Kai huffed and turned to stalk away. Miguel then sighed and quickly followed the still seething enigma.

Neither teen were seen until a few hours after that. Miguel must have been able to sooth Kai's anger somehow.

Something Michael doesn't really want to think about as he is sure to start blushing again. Gwad, he's been spending too much time around Enrique.

And then there was that incident later on in the day when in the bar area Kai was just having a drink of ice water when another fellow hotel guest, who obviously had a bit too much to drink, decided to try and chat up Kai. The other guy was about 20 years older than Kai and with each let down and sarcastic retort Kai shot at him, he would become more forceful and aggressive.

It got to the point where Michael thought he had no choice but to reveal himself to get Bryan or Spencer when out of nowhere, one of those large, heavy glass beer mugs came flying and nailed the guy right on the side of the head, shattering in a million different pieces on impact and knocking him out cold instantly!

Startled, Michael whipped his head around to where the glass was likely to have come from and found Miguel standing there next to a shelf filled with glasses of the same variety, with one suspiciously missing. The Spaniard had his eyes narrowed dangerously, his whole face creased with a frown as he stood ridged, and his eyebrow twitching violently over his left eye.

Michael then turned his attention back to Kai, who looked down at the unconscious drunk before stepping over him without a care and walking over to Miguel, who was watching him intently. As soon as Kai reached him, Miguel grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room, appearing to be in a great hurry.

And yet again, they didn't resurface until a few hours later, this time Kai appearing to be the one to sooth Miguel's anger.

They certainly appear rather passionate about each other.

Dressed in sleepwear of his own, Michael lingers out in the hallway, his curiosity not giving him an ounce of peace, even though he knows that Kai and Miguel are together, the fact that they haven't come out about it is driving him insane. He's a guy who is constantly surrounded by scientists who aren't happy until they have solid confirmation about something, and that dedication to know the absolute truth had rubbed off on him.

He knows that it's none of his business what Miguel and Kai do together, everyone is allowed to have a relationship if they wish. And the fact that Kai will effortlessly kick his ass to the freaking moon should be deterrent enough.

But he just can't stop fidgeting. He needs to know for absolute certain, for his sanity's sake!

Maybe he can do it on the quiet, have it so they can keep their relationship a secret but have him knowing and keeping utterly quiet about it.

Ok, so staying quiet and keeping secrets isn't exactly his strong point, but with a threat of unadulterated pain hanging over his head, he'll walk over broken glass before willingly telling anyone.

"Michael!"

Michael almost jumps out of his skin at the sudden voice. He turns around and finds himself staring in clear icy blue eyes of a certain redhead, who is in turn looking at him with an expression that has amusement hinted at it.

"Tala!" Michael all but yelps in surprise and clutches at his heart. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?"

The amusement in Tala's gaze only thickens as he raises an eyebrow at him. "I called your names several times," he says as he places a hand on his hip and gives him a pointed look. "What were you staring at?"

Michael immediately tenses and falls into damage control. "Nothing!"

"Really?" Tala queries, scepticism tainting his tone completely. "I can't help but notice that you've been acting strange today."

"I have?" Michael says as a shaky grin appears on his lips, hoping that he hasn't been caught spying already.

God, if Kai finds out...

"Yeah," Tala says as he narrows his eyes and leans forward, literally getting into Michael's face so they are nose to nose. "What's going on with you?"

Despite his nervousness at the possibility of being found out, Michael can't help but notice a sense of concern in Tala's voice and he unwillingly feels his cheeks heat up at his close proximity. It doesn't help that he can feel Tala's hot breathe against his lips and that their closeness is starting to make his heart thump loudly in his chest.

"It's nothing," he uncharacteristically stammers as he takes a step back, unable to tear his eyes away from Tala, but then finds himself backing into a wall.

"I don't believe you," Tala says as he slams his hand against the wall next to Michael's head, boxing him in, trapping him subtlety. "What are you hiding?"

Michael can't take anymore and literally blurts out what has been bothering him. "I think Kai and Miguel are sleeping together!" he says before he covers his mouth in shock.

Tala reels back in surprise, blinking his icy eyes for a moment before stepping back with a frown on his lips. "...What?!" he says loudly as he turns towards Kai's room and stalking towards it.

In slight panic, Michael instantly latches onto his arm in an attempt to hold him back. "No, no, no. If Kai finds out that I told you, he'll kill me!"

"Did he tell you?" Tala asks as he whips around to face him.

"No," Michael says as he lets go of Tala's arm and guiltily presses his index fingers together in front of him. "You see, Kai was wearing a pyjama top this morning that seem to match the clothes Miguel was wearing last night. I kinda put two and two together..."

Tala is silent for a moment before turning back around, continuing on his current mission. "I'll kill him!"

"You touch a hair on Miguel's head and Kai will murder you painfully," Michael warns him as he dashes after him, not wanting Miguel to suffer the wrath of a protective Russian.

"I wasn't talking about Miguel," Tala hisses in annoyance as they draw closer to their destination. "I was talking about Kai! That little minx, keeping secrets from me like that. Why didn't he say anything? I can't believe it!"

A haze of bewilderment quickly takes hold of Michael. "Wha?" he mutters, not sure if he heard right.

Then complete and utter shock takes over him as he watches in a somewhat dream like state as Tala snares him by the wrist and drags him over to the hotel room door that Kai is no doubt hiding behind. He then lifts up a leg and effortlessly kicks in the door with one powerful kick. He still has a grip on Michael's wrist, so when the door swings open, he pulls him inside the room, right behind him.

Michael just wants to crawl in a hole and die at this point.

Their sudden appearance causes the two teens on Kai's bed to spring apart. From what Michael can deduce is that Kai was sitting in Miguel's lap while the blonde was leaning up against the bedhead. But now Kai is on the floor on the other side of the bed, currently unseen, while Miguel is still sitting on the bed, but rubbing the back of his head after hitting it on the wall behind him.

"Hah!" Tala says with a frown and then points accusing at Kai who is now pushing himself onto his feet, absentmindedly rubbing his arm. "So you two are sleeping together!"

A dark blush immediately appears on Kai's cheek and he bristles, indignant that he and Miguel were so rudely interrupted. And the fact that Tala just yelled for the world to hear what he and Miguel were trying to do in the first place!

"What the hell?!" Kai seethes as Miguel slips off the bed and takes his position behind Kai, appearing ready to latch onto the enigma in case he launches himself at his childhood friend.

Michael idly wonders if he could sneak out and have no one notice him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tala asks as he places his hands on his hips, pouting a little in irritation.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would ask too many questions!" Kai hisses at him, to which promptly earns him a wolfish grin from Tala.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of detail is there?" he asks brightly.

Michael quickly deadpans. So, Tala wasn't angry because Kai is in a relationship with Miguel; he's annoyed only because Kai didn't tell him all the details?

Someone else who has been around Enrique a little too long...

"For you it is," Kai snaps before lifting a hand to run roughly through his hair as he gives Tala a dry look. "What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you heard of a bit of privacy? How the hell did you know about Miguel and I, anyway?"

"Michael told me."

The blood drains from Michael's face when both Kai and Miguel turn their attention on him. Maybe they'll have mercy on him and give him a quick death?

"How did you-?" Kai asks, well, demands more like it.

"It was just a guess!" Michael quickly explains. "I mean, you had on a pyjama top that was the same colour as Miguel's pyjama bottoms, which you weren't wearing the night before, and well, I kinda..."

"You put two and two together?" Miguel finishes for him, and Michael can only nod, giving the blonde a look that is begging for mercy.

It's a look that has a silent conversation attached to it, a pleading note that says; please don't let your boyfriend kill me!

"You have quite an eagle eye, there," Miguel suddenly comments and scratches the back of his neck. "I guess you just wanted confirmation, which is why you told Tala?"

Michael feels a trickle of sweat slip from his temple. "Um, not exactly..."

Kai suddenly draws in a deep breath through his nose. "Ok, so you worked it out, whatever. You want details and confirmation? Fine! Miguel and I have been together for a year now, and yes, we've reached a part of our relationship where we are being intimate with each other. No, no one else knows and we don't plan on letting telling anyone either. Anything else you'd like to know?"

Tala continues to grin. "Well..." he drawls, but doesn't have time to finish what he was going to say.

Next thing either intruding teen knew, they are standing back in the hallway, Kai angrily slamming the door in their faces with a hissing threat on his lips, telling them quite bluntly that if they tell anyone, he's going to shove a 2x4 plank of wood up their asses...sideways.

Michael shudders lightly. That sounds really painful.

"Well, that was interesting," Tala murmurs as he rubs his chin in thought.

"Interesting?" Michael splutters at him and flails his arms out at his sides. "You could have had us both murdered!"

"Nah, Kai's a softy at heart," Tala chuckles as he places his arms behind his head and then proceeds to walk down the hallway, no doubt walking Michael back to his room before continuing onto his own.

"It's Miguel you have to watch out for when he's protective," he explains as they stop out the front of Michael's room. He then lowers his arms and appears in thought for a moment. "Hmm, well, I now know who was the one responsible for beating up the drunk that tried to crack onto Kai the other night."

Another drunk?

"That's it!" Michael says loudly as he throws his hands up in the air, hoping that maybe now he can go about as normal life tomorrow. "I'm going to bed. I've had enough excitement for the night. I swear, people in love are weird."

"I guess so," Tala chuckles before suddenly grabbing Michael by the shoulders and pulling him flush against his chest. Michael tilts his head back, his mouth opening in surprise only to have Tala press their lips together, immediately pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss that makes Michael's knees go weak from the pleasure.

"Goodnight, weirdo," Tala says as he pulls back and lets the American go, watching with a sense of satisfaction as he leans against his door and gently touches his lips in a dreamlike state.

"Night, Tala," Michael says with a grin on his lips as he places his hands on Tala's shoulders this time and pecks him lightly on the lips before opening the door to his room and slipping inside. "But first, I think you need to apologize for ratting me out tonight."

A sense of lust fills Tala's gaze and he immediately steps up to Michael, his hands on his hips. "If you say so," he whispers huskily before hastily shutting the door behind him.

Well, if Kai and Miguel want to keep their relationship a secret, that's fine. They have no idea that Michael and Tala has secret relationship happening behind everyone's back as well!

Isn't that ironic?

* * *

Mwahaha! Who saw that coming? Only someone in a secret relationship of their own would see the signs, am I right?

Please review.


End file.
